falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Hi Vegas thinks that he just came out of a sewer and appeared in front of you on the like, 3-6th floor of a building... //--Teh Krush 18:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear god. His character got tied up, punched, thrown off a boat, beaten, pulse grenaded and left in a compost heap last time they did that. He seems to have changed the post now though. //--Run4urLife! 18:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::That was me lol, I just posted, controlled u a bit, I just wanted to make an entry for my doods power lol //--Teh Krush 18:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Postorz!! //--Teh Krush 19:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Oh and I kept asking this, but, where did your MR-5 go? //--Teh Krush 19:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) And isn't Jacob going to question how Riley got into the room without getting shot up? Or, answer the question when I asked your name? lol //--Teh Krush 19:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :The MR-5 is in a Safehouse, because this is (was) a softly-does-it mission. I never read that question, I'll answer in a bit. //--Run4urLife! 19:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I posted twice in a row, once was me saying my name and asking for yours, then me and vegas had a convo, then my guy did his matt parkman thing. //--Teh Krush 19:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Join IRC grr. Then join #fallout-trivia //--Teh Krush 15:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm TrueZ, and are you going to play the trivia or not..? //--Teh Krush 16:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, join #FOfanon-trivia, and maybe #fanon-fallout if you can //--Teh Krush 16:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Recommendations What fanon on this site do you recommend me read? FanonCannon 23:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Definitely any of Rasengod's work. Also, the Editor's pick section, Highest Voted section, and Article of the Month. There should be a link on Teh Krush's page. //--Run4urLife! 23:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Ah rasengod FanonCannon 23:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Add me On your user page it says the people you have collabroated with, you need to add me because well your in my rp and stuff. FanonCannon 23:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :OK, will do. //--Run4urLife! 23:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Your in my rp, so shouldnt you put my rp in the active rp section? FanonCannon 23:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Join the IRC again, just to talk, k? //--Teh Krush 00:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, what channel #fanon-fallout? //--Run4urLife! 00:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah //--Teh Krush 00:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::'Tis loadin. //--Run4urLife! 00:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) YOU @#$%^^#$@! YOU SHOT MY DOG! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 02:46, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :What? Too tired for this! //--Run4urLife! 02:48, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::"Jacob Vaughton shoots your dog, kills Frank Horrigan, fires nukes from his eyes and sleeps with your wife, all at the same time." Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not Jacob! Shout at him! //--Run4urLife! 14:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Add this to the Jacob facts, Super Mutant Behomeths cry and scream for their mommy when they see Jacob Vaughton. FanonCannon 17:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Riley Iv'e come up with a list of things Riley can do using his two abilities, pretty long I guess, all extracted from the Heroes wiki lol: *Telepathy **Read thoughts **Speak to others mentally **Induce thoughts (makes people believe things, limited would make someone think they ate a brahmin for lunch) **Read Memories (deeper version of reading thoughts, limited) **Control minds (makes people DO things, limited would make Crusaders think Riley and others are wearing Crusade uniforms) **Delete Memories (makes people forget, DUH. I plan on making him "learn" this later on, currently doesn't work) *Telekinesis **Make objects fly **Jam weapons **Make people float (like Darth Vader, limited) //--Teh Krush 17:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Deleting memories isn't permanent :Control Minds, doesn't work on strong-willed, can't make people do dangerous things (jump off cliffs, shoot themselves, make them chew their own fingers off etc.) :making things float depends on their weight. //--Run4urLife! 17:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::K, I was asking for your input so thanks, cause I'm adding descriptions for them on his page. //--Teh Krush 17:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::Kewl. Add telepathic distractions, you know, a flicker in the corner of your eye. That'd come in handy in a dust-up. //--Run4urLife! 17:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That would work the same way as inducing thoughts or something, but with images instead. //--Teh Krush 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh and, all these are copied from the Telepathy page on heroes wiki, mostly copied from the Matt Parkman part, but some copied from the Maury Parkman part. //--Teh Krush 18:08, 12 April 2009 (UTC) So, how are our injured selve's going to get out of the Crusade hunting us? Will we light the VTOL and let the damaged ammo kill them? Or, will Riley induce a thought that makes the Crusade see our bodies dead, well we run away? //--Teh Krush 18:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I was thinking Jacob and Holmes could get their inner super assassin on and get River Tam in the last parts of Serenity on their asses. JK. More like running injured like Big Boss and EVA after destroying the Shagohod in MGS3: Snake Eater. //--Run4urLife! 18:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Get some psycho and put Roland in a drag and you've got your River Tam-level Kung Fu epicness- oh, wait, you weren't being serious. SHIT! <<Radiation King 18:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC)>> :Epic fail. Naw, man, I can see putting him in drag causing large-scale carnage without the psycho. //--Run4urLife! 18:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) HAI NAO I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING BAD ABOUT ROLAND! <<Radiation King 19:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC)>> :O_o Thats not bad, I just say that dressing him in drag would upset him a little. //--Run4urLife! 19:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Theme Hey Runner, can I put a video into the Void, just wondering if it is aloud, cause I want a theme song and I love the classic Fallout soundtrack. FanonCannon 22:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok, its your page, like. As long as the video's not extremely gory or of an explicit nature, I got no issues with it.//--Run4urLife! 22:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yay so a theme song it is! Man I just wish their were a way to play it right as you enter the Void, that would be awesome :P FanonCannon 22:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) When The Void ends I will also add an awesome ending song! FanonCannon 22:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe I could add the song without the picture, but how?! FanonCannon 23:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Dunno, to be 100% honest with you . . . //--Run4urLife! 23:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Umm on a unrelated note, did you ever say you ran out of ideas for what your guy will do next in my rp so you are not gonna post till you get moar ideas? FanonCannon 01:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Answur me DAMMIT! FanonCannon 01:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Idea4U! Make a page for Rileys brother/sister, so that you have a psyker of your own, lol. Give him/her Link or Link2 hehe //--Teh Krush 03:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Tips Hey Run4, got any tips on how to get more people to come to my rp? 05:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Not really. People'll join if they're interested. //--Run4urLife! 13:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) When is the next rp coming out, cause I would like to participate in it with my character, I would go into the heat but Marvyn wasnt born yet and I dont feel like making another guy yet...yet. FanonCannon 03:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) There's a load of 'em goin on as it is. You can add him to the others, and a lot of them have alot of history (there's 9 pages of DC War, it started out as The Claws Vs The Crusade, now its just the Crusade Vs DC, then the Exodus has the 6 pages of Outcasts behind it, and the Return has 4 pages of Arroyo Adventure behind it). If you do join in, read up on their precursor first, because everyone makes references to the other RP's their character was in. //--Run4urLife! 12:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Caliber Hehe, I'm thinking of loading my guns with .68 calibers.. But, then I looked that up more, and found out those are only used in paint-ball guns :'( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caliber#Metric_versus_inch //--Teh Krush 20:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Now, an idea for me, have Riley or one of my other characters make some .68 bullets, and then repurpose a paint-ball gun.. hehe. //--Teh Krush 20:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Why not go all out (and off the wiki table) and use the .729? --BortJr 20:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Is there a 1.00? --Twentyfists 20:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Not in anything man-portable. There are .60 Revolversaround though. And an American Civil War Era pistol that had an underslung barrel that fired buckshot. //--Run4urLife! 20:49, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Something for Jacob to kill Enclave Sweeper //--Teh Krush 22:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Bestest Friendzorz Lol. Will Riley be able to follow Jacob around until the end of his days? Lolz. Usually, my characters opinions are based on how I like the person that made the other character (unless it's a general enemy, like The Crusade). //--Teh Krush 01:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Jacob usually works alone, and is in general an abbrasive and socially stunted person. Riley might end up killing himself if he spends too much time with him lol. Everyone in the escape is an ally, beyond any doubts. Unless the do a Tenkage and start working with raiders. Stefanie is an exception, given that she fought as a slave. //--Run4urLife! 01:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) K, and, I posted something on the DC Surgical Unit, can you answer? :) //--Teh Krush 01:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) New Page 4 U! Copy all the code from This Page and put it on your user page, then delete the page I linked you too. Your welcome. //--Teh Krush 19:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :np //--Teh Krush 20:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Omg post in the DC vs Crusade RP :'( //--Teh Krush 01:20, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :You evar gonna post in that RP? //--Teh Krush 20:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Heheh, now post in the DC Rp again, cause, guess what? You have a dog licking Pork n' Beans off you :D //--Teh Krush 23:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Do you ever read this anymore? :'( //--Teh Krush 23:55, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : :'( //--Teh Krush 23:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not thinking your mad at me, I'm just sad your out of diesel! lol. //--Teh Krush 00:19, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Oh No! THE CROWS ARE HERE!!! FanonCannon 03:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Last Legion Go for it. I was thinking that the Airborne are the loyalists who try to keep control, if you plan on smashing up all of the loyalists. The Airborne should be outnumbered and defeated in a final climatic battle, muahahahaha, where they get crushed. Then the D.C. Crusade collapses from pressure and a failing military, and hence you have just the Eastern Roman Empire (New York, Thermopylae) KuHB1aM 22:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I like the Last Legion. Sound's cooler. KuHB1aM 22:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Sound's good to me. Too bad for Moore. He had such a grand organization under his leash. KuHB1aM 22:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) TRY IT OUT!! Try this game I made. http://www.myadventuregame.com/story/Selling_DRUGS!!!.aspx Fniff1 22:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) RP problems I was gonna post on my rp when I noticed that MOST of my rp is gone! FanonCannon 19:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Oh My Lord I just remembered something, is it alright if I make a change to the PWW page? It's a secret until I post it, but of course you can edit it. //--Teh Krush 22:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :It's a Far Cry 1 reference, a bio-weapon that affects only the predators in that game. And I'm modifying that so that it only affects Warrior Weapons instead. Heheh. It doesn't kill, it just makes the WW subdue and pass out, long enough for transfer to an Enclave base. //--Teh Krush 22:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::How would this work? No stupid, it works because it works crap. If it's daft, I'll delete it. //--Run4urLife! 22:19, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::? I don't get the non question part. And how it works is hard to explain but I'm typing it into the warrior weapons page now. //--Teh Krush 22:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I added it, feel free to edit or remove.. ;) //--Teh Krush 22:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :K, sorry, r u mad at me! Don't Hurt Me!!! //--Teh Krush 22:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Der Void Alright, I've figured something out which may or may not work as a solution. Could you delete the page for the Void? Remaking it may or may not fix it. Figured it'd be best to wait to hear what FC thinks of my cunning plan though. --Solbur 16:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Lolz I'd laf if in Broken Steel there was a super-boss named Jacob Vaughton, who you have to kill.. Lolz. //--Teh Krush 23:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd laugh my ass off. //--Run4urLife! 05:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Metahuman Guess what? I've decided to make a Chimera whose mission is, unsurprisingly, to hunt down Vladimir and Jacob. Or, it is partially. Basically, I plan on creating a seven-foot tall, 600 lb monster who is the Enclave's biological nuke. He would be the be-all and end-all of the Chimeric gene-tinkering, like a more intelligent Dolly: cat, yao guai, deathclaw, and FEV. In addition, he would be subconsciously unable to disobey orders due to psychological experiments. Think the monsters from H.P. Lovecraft's "Pickman's Model," only less numerous and scarier...and packing a minigun and Super Sledge. --Twentyfists 23:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Can I kill him too..? I killed the last Chimera :D //--Teh Krush 23:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hell no, everyone got to kill a chimera but me. I want cerebral Jack to, with a .50 magnum, at close range. --Cerebral plague 23:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Doubt it. Hennard (that's his name) would most likely hear you coming, turn, and pulverize you with depleted uranium 5mm rounds. Think of some other way. This thing's like Kain Ruger. Drop a building on it, but don't get close, or he'll strangle you. --Twentyfists 23:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::How about a .50 from three hundred feet away from a sniper rifle? --Cerebral plague 23:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I was actually going to write a page for a single-shot .50 caliber sniper rifle that would be the most powerful sniper rifle ever. Silas uses it in the D.C. rp. Sure, that'll work, but the Enclave drop him in via Vertibird into areas that they need "cleared." He usually won't stick around for long. --Twentyfists 00:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC) --Brengarrett 23:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC)How about a team effort, one feeds it a mini nuke, then JAck fires a shot int oit's gut taking it out...also IWas thinking nameing it Lucifer, after the devil and it sounds like a Cats name :No, you get to Allie a chimera, Jack gets to murder him with a head shot. --Cerebral plague 00:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Lucifer sounds too pretentious. Hennard was the last name of America's deadliest mass murderer. You couldn't feed him a mini nuke, either. He'd just strangle you. --Twentyfists 00:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC) When I say feed, I mean JAcob shoves it down like a pill, thinkof it like giving the Conac pill to a cat LOL, but really using Jacob's DNA would be usful to enhancing the new chimera, of ocurse getting it tough so I leave it at that --Brengarrett 00:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :That, of course, depends on Jacob getting close enough to do that. And Jacob's not seven feet tall. And it would be suicide to get that close to a massive monster who essentially has no pity, can punch through concrete, has retractable claws, and makes a habit of strangling people while holding them four feet in the air. --Twentyfists 00:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC)